


Burns

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard he tries, there are still times when Tim sneaking up behind him scares the crap outta him. Kon barely manages to not jump out of his skin when he feels two hands rest over the top part of his chest, long hair brush against his cheek and a voice ask, “What happened to your hand?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this sketch](http://pics.livejournal.com/faraway_hills/pic/00197f8s) by Julie. The middle one on top.

No matter how hard he tries, there are still times when Tim sneaking up behind him scares the crap outta him. Kon barely manages to not jump out of his skin when he feels two hands rest over the top part of his chest, long hair brush against his cheek and a voice ask, “What happened to your hand?”  
  


He twists his head to the side, eying Tim (who is eying Kon’s angry red palm). “Please stop doing that.” he can’t stop himself from begging. “One of these days I’m gonna really jump outta my skin.”  
  


Tim rolled his eyes, only too used to hearing that statement. “Your hand Kon, what happened?”  
  


“Oh uuuuh…” Kon wriggles his fingers, checking his range of motion and wincing when it hurts more than he expected. “Held onto this piece of hot steel for too long.”  
  


Tim’s pressed right up against his back as he stares with concern at the burn, “We need to run that under cold water. And maybe apply some salve on it before we wrap it up.”  
  


“I’ll be fine by morning.” Kon retorts even as he follows Tim’s hands pushing him in the direction of the nearest faucet.  
  


“Just humor me.” Tim tells him, stepping forward to open the bathroom door for Kon. With a sigh, the meta gives in. And is quiet for the next fifteen odd minutes as Tim runs cold water of the burn, gently dries it, applies a minty balm to his palm before wrapping it up.  
  


There was one point where Kon was about to point out that this was all completely unnecessary because, hello! SUPERboy. But right as he had opened his mouth, he caught the smallest of quiver’s on Tim’s lower lip. Followed by a small tremor in his hands as he picked up the dark bottle holding the balm.  
  


“I’ll be fine by morning.” He repeats, more quiet and reassuring this time. Tim simply nods sharply, both hands cradling the bandaged hand gently.


End file.
